Various types of equipment have been disclosed for use in the storage and dispensing of heated and cooled liquids in a vehicle. Such prior inventions are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,150; 3,586,099; 4,055,279; 3,912,475; 3,955,713; 4,034,571; 3,692,975; and 3,669,314.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,279 shows a vehicle beverage dispenser that pumps both cold and hot liquid using heat exchange coils and may be mounted over the transmission hump. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,314 and 4,140,150 also show vehicle dispensers that produce both hot and cold liquids, using heat exchangers.
However, none of these inventions suggest the effectiveness and utility of the applicant's dispenser as described herewith.